


if im James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn

by PureAdommy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musical) Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musical)
Genre: M/M, love - drama - heart break - make up - happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureAdommy/pseuds/PureAdommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be happy announcing their love.. but how can They fix what got fucked up at the last momment ??? </p>
<p>(Basiclly inspred by the song "If i'm James Dean you're Audrey Hepburn" by one of mine and my friend's "Sleeping with sirens")</p>
            </blockquote>





	if im James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> first of all; my grammar SUCK BALLS  
> Second of all and most importantly.. it's my dear twiny (@glamdoc_16) !

Tommy couldn’t believe his eyes.  
The sight in front of him brought him to the edge of tears. He wanted to punch Adam in the face so fucking hard that.. that it’ll leave a scar or something.   
Something to remind him not to fuck his heart the way he did.   
It’s been only an hour after they arrived into the club to have fun and just enjoy themselves with friends and so. But obviously Mr. I’m-a-sex –god was working his charm on EVERY twink on his way. He made himself Tommy’s ONLY exception. never gave a chance for boys OR girls to come near him ! and it’s so unfair of him to not make Tommy his only exception..   
Tonight was supposed to be special night for them. It was Tommy’s first time being an out Bi .. he kept it as a secret because he wasn’t sure. But after a month relationship with a guy he realized he’s attracted to men. It was fun until Adam ruined it with his stupid sexiness. And Tommy just stood there staring at him.   
Adam went to bring them drinks but when Tommy said he’s going to help he couldn’t believe it was happening again. Adam was waiting for the bartender to come while that twink who was chasing him the whole night approached him putting a hand on Adam’s arm, feeling his arm muscles. Tommy felt anger and was about to go and punch that guy in the face. But he froze when he just leaned in and kissed him.. he kissed his Adam. Tommy just looked down at his wrist and touched the heart shaped bracelet Adam gave him before they leave.   
Tommy and Adam were out with Sutan, Andrew, Lee, Brian, Rick, and all their gay friend and Glamily in a bar. They came to celebrate that Tommy finally found confident to come out as a Bi. And at that night he—they were supposed to tell everyone they love that they’re together officially.   
Tommy was wearing a gray shirt that he burrowed from Sutan. The shirt only covered half of his thighs from the front but it reached till his knees from the back. A black leather belt surrounding his tiny waist, where Adam’s arm was supposed to be warped around him. Still telling him how gorgeous he looked with his makeup and pink glossed lips. Tommy felt the tears sting his eyes so he just ran out. Ran out and didn’t look back.   
Not in time to see Adam snapping out of his shock and pushing the twink away.. just in time to see Tommy leaving. He tried to scream his name over and over but he didn’t hear him over the music. Adam struggled his way out of the dance floor but it way too late.   
Tommy just ran. Nowhere in mind. Just running away.. from Adam. Tommy was running while his head kept spinning to the night where he broke up with his boyfriend, and became something totally different. from that point it was with him and Adam. Whole ‘nother level.

as soon as Adam knew he stormed into Tommy’s hotel room where he was after a show making out with his boyfriend.. ex boyfriend thanks for Adam ability to create drama just because he wasn’t the first to know and plus his jealousy. Possessiveness better said.  
Adam made Jamie run away while throwing threads after him, and that wasn’t enough. He was fueled with anger and jealousy. So was Tommy. And after getting in each other’s faces for what seemed like forever Adam though ended up breaking down telling Tommy that he loved him that’s why he was SO angry !

Tommy stopped running and was just walking remembering their conversation.   
“why did you do that !??”   
“Excuse me but my ‘straight’ friend was lying to me and feeding bullshit the past few YEARS!”   
“and what the hell ! so what .. I’m not straight. Would it make a different now !?” yelled Tommy.   
“ I’ve wanted you the moment I laid an eye on you !” Adam yelled back.   
“yea right Adam you’ve already made yourself the ‘only exception’ and I for sure won’t believe it if you gave me that love-of-the-first-sight bullshit and I kinda gave you hints that I was ready. Maybe if you weren’t too warped up in searching for another boy maybe you could’ve seen it.”   
“And how was I supposed to come to my straight friend and ask him out on a date ?! ‘Um hey I know you like girls but you’ve been giving me some signs I think you want me’ !???”   
“you had many chance Adam.. you just ignored them all.”   
“but you don’t und—“   
“I just.. I can’t .. I can’t believe you Adam”   
And as soon as he turn to leave Adam grasped his wrist in a death grip “Don’t leave me like this Tommy.” Said Adam desperately   
“What do you want me to do ?” Wasn’t much of a question.   
“Stay.” With those bleeding blue eyes of his. And when all Tommy did was turning his face on him he had to collect every inch of courage and spell his gut out.   
“For tonight at least. If you want to, I could show you. What my dreams are made of.” When Adam felt Tommy relax he decided to push his luck and caresses his face. “as I’m dreaming of your face. I’ve been away, for a long time. Such a long time and I miss you there”   
“prove it.” Tommy’s brown eyes were piercing into his soul searching for a hint of a lie, “prove that you really want me.”   
And in a blink of an eye Adam’s lips were on his answering all the question swimming in his head with the passion he’s putting into it. No crowd can see, not a human can see. But it was passionate. Both felt it.   
Tommy couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him again, wanting more and more. He wanted to feel skin, touch him, lick every inch of his body. They couldn’t stop it there. Even though Tommy had that voice in the back of his head telling him it’s just the green eyed monster that was talking through Adam. He wanted to believe that voice but how can he concentrate while his clothes are being pulled off and his neck is getting attacked.   
Adam pushed him on bed and got on top of him.   
And it happened.  
But when their heads were spinning in the afterglow Adam broke the silence “I can’t imagine being anywhere else” Tommy turned to face him “I can’t imagine being anywhere else but here.”   
And that what Tommy fell asleep to.

Remembering how Adam said it and how it feels after he saw him kissing another guy after he FINALLY dropped the bomb, not just that he was bi but, that they were dating.   
Were.   
Tommy wiped his eyes roughly smudged eyeliner on the back of his hand, as he leaned his back against the brick wall behind him, sinking down as sobs broke through him.   
He cried.   
But then everything froze. He was standing right in front of him.   
“Tommy..”   
“Go away !”   
“Tommy please listen to me. I’ll explain !”   
“No Adam. You promised me. You said that love is forever. And your forever is all that I need. You asked me to stay forever with you. And it’s almost whole year together you go around flirting and making out with random twink ?!” Tommy shock his head as a flashback passed by. “How the hell did you ever pick me ? why me? Why couldn’t you love another ?” Tommy asked feeling the tears filling his eyes. Again .  
Adam crouched down wiping a trail of eyeliner and chuckling bitterly. “Honestly, I can sing you a song. But I don’t think that words can express your beauty. It’s singing to me.”   
Tommy’s eyes met his as he said bleeding in sadness “How the hell did we end up like this ?”   
“You bring out the beast in me. I fell in love from the moment we kissed. Since then we’ve been history.”   
Then it hits Tommy. Everything Adam told him the first morning of them together. 

“they say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. to promise that things won’t be broken.. but I swear I’ll never leave.. please stay forever with me..”   
“I can’t believe you.”   
“No Tommy, you DON’T want to believe it .. it going to show, I hope that you know that YOU are what my dreams are made of.” Adam swallowed what felt like a fucking rock forming in his throat. “ you can’t imagine how many nights I’ve spent laying awake in my bed, awake at night as I’m dreaming of you..”   
“I need time.”   
“Time for what ? we all know that I’ll fall in love. You’ll fall in love. It could mean everything.. everything to me.”   
Adam then pushed himself off the concrete the same time Tommy did.   
“if you’ve left since the beginning none of this would have happened. I wish I never loved you.” Tommy screamed broken heartedly .   
shattering Adam’s heart.   
But he had to keep it together. He had to show him how much he wants this. He doesn’t want to blow this chance away. It’s obvious that Tommy is ready to hear him and he actually want an explanation, because instead of running away again he buried his face in Adam’s chest holding on to his jacket for dear life.   
“The way that we are. Is then reason I stay. As long as you’re here with me, I know I’ll be okay. Do you hear me Tommy ?? you’ll never imagine how I’ll be without you .. hell I cant imagine a life without you .. please stay as long as you need.”   
“I’m sorry..” sniffed Tommy, taking the scent that is Adam in.   
Adam lifted his chin by his thumb and index finger touching his lips before kissing them passionately.   
“I love you, baby.”   
“I love you too..”

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it ! and again happy birthday pervy and sorry late !


End file.
